Wristbands, containing a message or logo and made of silicone, have become popular as reliable and effective authorization device for entry access into various venue events, such as a music concert or sporting event. The wristband typically includes a serial number, a RFID ID tag, or other unique identification markings (such as a barcode) that can be scanned to authenticate the wristband and permits the entry of the wristband wearer through a security checkpoint or a main gate for the venue event. In recent years, some wristbands have added interactive lighting effect functionality using a small battery and integrated LEDs that can be turned “on” or “off” in a group-synchronized or controlled manner during the venue event.
Other than the illuminating LED wristbands, handheld LED glow sticks are also popular electronic devices used for achieving similar interactive lighting effect functionality in venue events, when they are being operated in similar coordinated illuminating patterns to produce continuous illuminating visual effects on a mass scale. Both the illuminating LED wristbands and the handheld glow sticks can be remotely controlled wirelessly under radio frequency signal broadcasts, by using a RF transmitter, a lighting controller and proprietary control software on laptop or PC.
Some of the limitations of the existing related technologies adopted by the illuminating LED wristbands and handheld LED glow sticks are that all of the pre-programmed LED illumination light control sequences, indexed by corresponding activation codes, have to be stored ahead of time before each venue event inside the memory thereof, which means that, in order to achieve a lighting performance for an entire venue event having more sophisticated or intricate lighting or illuminating sequences would certainly require to store a huge amount of light control data in the memory for matching against the huge number of necessary lighting changes. In addition, every new venue event with different illumination color changes and effects requires to have the aforementioned pre-programmed LED illumination light control sequences, indexed by corresponding activation codes. Meanwhile, the existing lighting control methods for the illuminating LED wristbands and handheld LED glow sticks do not allow for any surprise, improvisational or spur of the moment lighting changes to be integrated on top of the pre-programmed LED illumination sequences. In other words, any single change must be already pre-programmed into each of the memory of the illuminating LED wristbands and handheld LED glow sticks ahead of time, for such lighting change to be properly implemented during the venue event; otherwise, the illuminating LED wristbands and handheld LED glow sticks would not be able to handle any new improvisational light control change without having the necessary data in the memory (pairing of light control sequence action and corresponding activation code). Therefore, as examples, a name of a surprise guest arriving to the stage of a concert event or an actual real-time score taking place in a sporting event cannot be choreographed to be presented into proper illumination sequences among a sea of the illuminating LED wristbands and handheld LED glow sticks. Meanwhile, more subtle color changes during a choreographed lighting control sequence carry along very high data overhead for the memory of each illuminating LED wristbands and handheld LED glow sticks, because each subtle color change has to have a separate entry for performing each pre-programmed light control sequence, indexed by corresponding activation code in the memory.
Therefore, there is a need in the related art in providing a more flexible, dynamic, improvisational and interactive lighting and entertainment effects on a mass scale having reduced memory overhead or burden on each illuminating LED wristbands and handheld LED glow sticks without noticeable sacrifice in performance or lag.